rpgoblivionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Terras
Rick Terras "When you don't recognise the guy in the mirror, I'd say it's about time to take a few steps back, try and see when you stopped being yourself." - Rick Terras Biological Information Name: '''Rick Terras '''Age: 26 Standard Years Gender: Male Race: Human/Unknown Mix Homeplanet: Unknown, Presumed Coruscant Eye Colour: Green/Black (Depending upon condition.) Hair Colour: Brown/Grey (Depending upon condition.) Parents: Chase Terras (Father), Mother Unknown Siblings: Unknown Relationship: Lenne Neisura (Unmarried) Force Power: Neutral Force User, Master of both Light and Dark History "Madness...what you attempt is impossible!" "When a man's life is on the line, he finds the impossible less of a barrier." - Paul Wall ''to'' Rick Terras -Start- Pre-Birth Birth Young Life The Child Soldier =The Sworn Brothers = A Force Using Mercenary =End of the Brotherhood = Present Time Personality and Traits Work in Progress Force Usage Work in Progress "Take any old coin, with two sides. Heads, and Tails. One way, I step towards the light. The other way, I step towards the Dark. But both paths lead to destruction. Either way, the game is rigged. But that's all that can happen, right? Two sides, two choice? Apparently so. But suppose you throw that coin enough times. Suppose one day, it lands on its edge. What then?" - Rick Terras Force Powers These are the many Force Powers that Rick Terras had at least some level of skill in; Key: Basic: Level One - Barely useable, with focus and concentration. Average: Level Two - Useable, even in battle, but leaves a blind spot and able to attack. Advanced: Level Three - Perfectly useable in any way. Mastery: Level Four (Maximum, if it were possible In-Game) - Total Mastery over the power. *'Force Jump' (Advanced) - Common *'Force Push' (Advanced) - Common *'Force Pull' (Advanced) - Common *'Force Speed' (Basic) - Common *'Force Sense' (Advanced) - Common *'Force Absorb' (Advanced) - Common *'Force Protection' (Advanced) - Common *'Shatterpoint' (Advanced) - Rare *'Farseeing' (Mastery) - Rare *'Force Vision' (Advanced) - Rare *'Telepathy' (Advanced) - Common *'Comprehend Speech' (Average) - Medium *'Force Cloak' (Average) - Common *'Force Deflection' (Average) - Medium *'Force Lightning' (Advanced) - Common *'Force Repulse' (Average) - Medium *'Force Blast' (Average) - Medium *'Force Crush' (Average) - Medium *'Force Grip' (Advanced) - Common *'Mind Trick' (Average) - Common *'Telekenesis' (Mastery) - Common *'Protection Bubble' (Average) - Medium *'Sith Alchemy' (Basic) - Rare *'Zero Shift' (Mastery) - Rick Unique *'Phase' (Basic) - Rare *'Dimension Shift' (Basic) - Rare *'Force Mask '(Advanced) - Medium *'Force Healing' (Advanced) - Common *'Force Drain' (Advanced) - Common *'Force Rage' (Average) - Common *'Saber Throw' (Basic) - Common Saber Skills Rick Terras was not only known for his skill at using the force, but also his mastery of Saber-based combat. A master of all three styles of combat, many of the original forms were open to him, as well as those he developed personally. More often than not, he would be found wielding two sabers. These are the many forms he had some level of skill in; Basic: Level One - Barely useable, with focus and concentration. Average: Level Two - Useable, even in battle, but leaves a blind spot and able to attack. Advanced: Level Three - Perfectly useable in any way. Mastery: Level Four (Maximum, if it were possible In-Game) - Total Mastery over the form. *'Shii Cho' (Average) *'Makashi' (Advanced) *'Soresu' (Advanced) *'Juyo: Single/Dual '(Mastery) *'Juyo: Staff' (Advanced) *'Vaapad' (Mastery) *'Jar Kai' (Mastery) *'Djem So' (Advanced) *'Surugi' (Average) - Personal Backhand *'Niman' (Basic) Offence: 3 Defence: 3 Saber Throw: 1 Used Sabers Rick was known for the many sabers he wielded, at least one of every colour. Almost all of them were built by his own hands, and with the exception of the staffs, he has them all on his belt. The staffs are holstered on his back in sheathes, in an X position with each other. *''Purgatory:'' A staff weapon, made by combining two unique sabers also called Purgatory, which were gained by Rick at the tomb of his family, Terras' Tomb. It can be either pure white, or pure black; nothing else. The saber seems to come from Rick himself, being part of him; when he summons it, it falls out of his arm, as if part of his flesh. '- Signiture Weapon', Rick-Only *'Illorain:' Single Saber, first made at age 7. Colours: 0, 255, 151 *'Leviathan:' Single Saber, unknown when made. Colours: 0, 151, 255 *'Gold-Heart:' Single Saber, made and given by Lenne, highly treasured. Colours: 255, 151, 0 '- Important' *'Odin:' Single Saber, unknown when made. Colours: 255, 255, 255 *'Diabolos:' Single Saber, used by Angelus, highly treasured. Colours: Black. The Lightsaber once wielded by a descendant of Rick's, Angelus, it can only be ignited and wielded by those of his bloodline. All others who try are absorbed into the saber. '- Important', Rick/Angelus-Only *'Ifreet:' Single Saber, unknown when made. Colours: 255, 0, 0 *'Eden:' Single Saber, unknown when made. Colours: *'Atomos:' Single Saber, unknown when made. Colours: *'Siren:' Single Saber, unknown when made. Colours: *'Quasar:' Single Saber, unknown when made. Colours: 0, 0, 255 *'Quezeqatzol:' Single Saber, unknown when made. Colours: 0, 255, 0 *'Cerberus:' Single Saber, gained at Terras' Tomb. Colours: 0, 0, 0 - Important, Rick-Only *'Lamentation:' Staff Saber, gained at Terras' Tomb. Colours: 0, 151, 255 - Important, Rick-Only *'Absolution:' Staff Saber, gained at Terras' Tomb. Colours: 0, 255, 151 - Important, Rick-Only Other Notable Equipment Ragnos' Gauntlet: Increases Melee/Sword/Saber Skills, somehow still exists after a great many years. Fused with the Dark Side. Useable by Rick, due to Sithrit balancing out the Dark Side within the Gauntlet. Program of Chase Terras: A training program of Rick's father, otherwise known as the "White Oni". Received from the temple databases, where Jaiden Liner had somehow gained some of Chase's past battle data and made it into a program. Garnet Ring: A ring embedded with a Garnet, which Rick has had for almost 10 years. Recently, Angelus spirit was placed into it, breaking the gem but remaining intact. Irkalla: An oddly curved sword that Rick carries on his back, little is known about it. Rick has used it several times to great effect, stabbing it into walls to slow his fall, as well as effectively wielding it against Black Lightsabers. It is unknown why it is effective against them. Nightmare: A revolver-cartriged pistol, it fires metal slugs, or "Bullets", instead of blaster bolts. Effective against lightsabers and unarmored opponents, but little else. Themes Main Theme:'' Chosen by Fate http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg1Y8S8wNfc'' Main Theme 2: A Soul in Purgatory: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jum_fjDNC7k Main Theme 3: The Price of Freedom: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bej25RN4Ktg Main Theme, Combat: Something to Protect: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCLe9bJYbRs Vocal Theme: I'm Alive - Disturbed: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5ycSHjQds0 Dark Theme: Anubis Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3mtH7wfNN8 Dark Vocal Theme: The Night - Disturbed: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfyV_zDUC_I Redeemed Vocal Theme: Hollow - Godsmack http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bwg3kd3LMEE Category:Characters Category:Force Users Category:Neutral Force Users Category:Unknown